


Another Attempt (It Will Never Be Over)

by Tomopi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Malnutrition, Not Really Canon Compliant, panicking diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: It wasn't the first time and Diego knew it wouldn't be the last. Every time an overdosed drug addict was mentioned over the police radio he held his breath, hoped with everything that the description wouldn't fit his brother. Just like he was doing now.





	Another Attempt (It Will Never Be Over)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trying to be done trying. And failing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893382) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



> I binged the show, read fanfiction, forced my friends to binge the show with me, and read some more fanfiction. Time to contribute.  
> This doesn't really fit into canon, but I imagined this happening a couple years after they left home and before the old man killed himself. Kind of AU, I guess.

It wasn't the first time and Diego knew it wouldn't be the last. Every time an overdosed drug addict was mentioned over the police radio he held his breath, hoped with everything that the description wouldn't fit his brother. Just like he was doing now.

"Male, white, around thirty, black hair. Five feet, missing ringfinger on his left hand."

Not his brother. Not his brother. Not Klaus.

He hated how relief flooded his whole being. They hadn't seen each other in years, hadn't talked to each other almost as long. For all he knew Klaus could be missing a finger - it wouldn't be surprising, to be honest - but he wasn't that small. Thank god, he wasn't that small.  
With a sigh he continued mopping the floor, his thoughts circling around his youngest brother. They were born the same day, but at different hours. And although their father never told them when they were born Five had taken it upon himself one day to find some kind of document after Luther had tried to pull the 'I'm number one, I'm older'-card. Turned out that they were just numbered in the order they were found and that Ben was their oldest. Diego grinned as he remembered Luther’s shocked face when he realized he was only the third, after Diego. How he had enjoyed that. But ever since his protective streak towards Klaus grew even more. Klaus was the youngest of them all and had the hardest special power, which wasn't fair. Diego understood Klaus' desperate need to mute the ghosts on some level, but he wished he had another way to do so.  
The radio crackled to life once more and Diego listened, holding his breath, but before he could hear anything the phone of the boxing studio started ringing. He cussed loudly and threw the mop he was still holding to the side. Who the fuck called a fucking boxing studio at eleven at fucking night?

"Yes?", he grumbled as soon as he device was pressed to his ear.

"Diego, it's me."

Diego's eyebrows knitted together when he recognized Eudora's voice. They weren't hating each other, but they weren't dating anymore either. He would describe their relationship as exes that stayed friends, which he wasn't entirely happy with, but he could accept it. It still wasn't normal for her to call him - especially not that late at night.

"Eudora? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. Your Tattoo-"

Oh no. Nonononono.

"Your siblings have the same one, right? The one with the umbrella? I got called on scene where a junkie ODd and he has the same tattoo on his wrist. Tall, black curly hair. He's wearing a black leather skirt."

"Th-that's my b-brother. I-is he...?", he stuttered.

He hated the stutter, never leaving him alone.

"He's alive. At least he was when the ambulance took him."

He didn't wait for anything more. Before he was aware what he was doing he already was on his way to the hospital.

 

He didn't even need to ask for his brother when he finally arrived. The loud shouting and crazy laughing already told him where he had to go. Klaus was alive. But not for long, because Diego would kill him for worrying him so much!

"Guys, I'm fine!", his younger brother giggled, but only flapped his hands a bit when one of the doctors checked his pulse.

"Goddamn, Klaus! What the fuck were you thinking?", Diego growled and was oddly hurt by the surprised look Klaus threw his way.

"Am I still high? Or is my biiiig brother really standing in front of me? To see little old me? Were you conceeeerned, Diego-dear?", he giggled.

"Of course I was concerned, you asshole!", Diego growled, "You are my brother!"

A small smile spread over Klaus' face and he said, in a voice almost too small to be heard:

"Your brother, huh? No one else cares, do they?"

With a quick glance to the side he tilted his head, then looked back at Diego.

"Expect for Ben, of course. Sweet Ben, who has stayed by my side and had to witness every fucking thing I ever did in my life. I think I need to pay for your therapy, right, Ben? What do you think, Diego?"

Diego stared down on his little brother, noticed his fragile appearance. Klaus had always been lanky, almost too thin for his height. But he never noticed how his collarbones and shoulder bones stuck out, almost sharp enough to cut. He never saw his cheeks sunken in so deep, the dark circles under his eyes prominent enough that the black eyeliner couldn’t hide them anymore. Never acknowledged the tremor rocking the thin frame that never seemed to cease.  
Slowly Diego stepped closer until he stood directly next to the still lying young man, could almost touch him if he just reached out to him.

“Klaus, you have to stop. If you continue like this you’ll die!”

Klaus only giggled in a too high pitched voice, flapped his hand in a dismissive way.

“Nah, don’t worry, brother dearest. I won’t die.”

Anger rolled through Diego’s body like an all-consuming wave.

“You won’t die? Are you fucking with me? If you continue like this you will end up like those fucking ghosts you can see everywhere!”, Number Two almost shouted.

The fake grin turned small, until it stopped in a sad smile and Klaus shook his head.

“But that’s the thing, Diego, you know? I will never end up like one of the ghosts. I will never overdose. I will never slice through my body deep enough, never jump from a roof high enough, never get stabbed often enough. I think by now Ben would be happier if I did. At least he would be free of me.”, he giggled sadly, “I really should get him therapy, the poor boy.”

Suddenly Diego felt light-headed and he sat down on the bed, his eyes never leaving Klaus as if he was scared his younger brother could disappear in thin air.

“Klaus-“, he chocked on the name, “Klaus, d-did you try to k-kill yourself?”

Klaus, who had looked at his brother, turned his head away until he could stare at the ceiling, still smiling.

“Sooooo many times! And I just can’t die! But you know what the funny thing is? The first time I thought I’d die I actually didn’t want to. I had just stolen from this guy and he wasn’t really happy about it. Shot me five times into the chest and while I lay there, bleeding out, I begged that I wouldn’t die. Maybe I shouldn’t have begged.”, he laughed.

Diego gasped for air. Then he punched his brother in the face before he bend down and hugged the spluttering man.

“You asshole! I don’t c-care if you can die or not! You are my freaking little brother and I will handcuff you to a b-bed if I need to, but I will get you clean and healthy!”, he growled.

The arms that tentatively snaked around his back to reciprocate the hug were surprising, but when he could hear muffled sobbing against hischest he didn’t move away.

They had to talk about a lot of things, but he hoped that he could help his brother with his demons. One demon after another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It's the first time I've written something in a fandom that's just as important to me as Teen Wolf. That thought is actually a bit scary. I hope I'll write a lot more.


End file.
